twilightsagafandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Michael Sheen
Michael Sheen est un acteur britannique, né le 5 février 1969. Il est connue pour avoir joué le rôle d'Aro dans la saga Twilight et celui de Lucian dans la saga Underworld. Biographie Michael Sheen est connu pour ses rôles dans les films The Queen dans lequel il incarne Tony Blair, Blood Diamond dans lequel il joue le rôle de Simmons, et Frost/Nixon dans lequel il campe David Frost. Il incarne également Lucian, le chef des Lycans, dans la trilogie Underworld. En 2009, il intègre le casting du deuxième volet de la saga Twilight interprétant le rôle d'Aro le chef des Volturi. Vie privée Il a partagé la vie de l'actrice Kate Beckinsale de 1995 à 2003, avec qui on la retrouve dans Underworld. Ils ont une petite fille prénommée Lily Sheen, née le 31 janvier 1999. Ils se sont quittés après le tournage d’Underworld, mais ils sont restés en très bons termes pour leur fille. Il a également été en couple avec la danseuse de ballet anglaise Lorraine Stewart de 2004 à 2010. De 2010 à 2013, il a été en couple avec l'actrice canadienne Rachel McAdams. Depuis 2014, il vit avec l'actrice et comédienne de stand-up américaine Sarah Silverman. Filmographie Films * Othello (1995) Lodovico * Mary Reilly (1996) : Bradshaw * Oscar Wilde (1997) : Robbie Ross * Frères du désert (2002) : William Trench * Heartlands (2002) : Colin * Bright Young Things (2003) : Miles * Underworld (2003) : Lucian * Prisonniers du temps (2003) : Lord Oliver * Le Deal (2003) : Tony Blair * The Open Doors (2004) : Frampton Nuttel * Une affaire de cœur (2004) : Thorne Jamison * Dirty Filthy Love (2004) : Mark Furness * The Banker (2004) * Dead Long Enough (2005) : Harry Jones * The League of Gentlemen's Apocalypse (2005) : Jeremy * Underworld 2 (2006) : Lucian * Kenneth Williams: Fantabulosa (2006) : Kenneth Williams * The Queen (2006) : Tony Blair * HG Wells: War with the World (2006) : H. G. Wells * Blood Diamond (2006) : Rupert Simmons * The Battle for Rome (2006) : Nero * Music Within (2007) : Art * Airlock, or How to Say Goodbye in Space (2007) : Adam Banton * Frost/Nixon, l'heure de vérité (2008) : David Frost * Underworld 3 : Le Soulèvement des Lycans (2009) : Lucian * The Damned United (2009) : Brian Clough * My Last Five Girlfriends (2009) : Burnam * Twilight - Chapitre 2 : Tentation (2009) : Aro * No Limit (2010) : Younger * Alice au pays des merveilles (2010) : Nivens McTwisp, le Lapin Blanc (voix) * Clochette et l'Expédition féerique (2010) : Dr Martin Griffiths (voix) * Beautiful Boy (2010) : Bill Carroll * Tron : L'Héritage (2010) : Castor (propriétaire d'une boite de nuit du monde virtuel)/Zuse * Minuit à Paris (2011) : Paul * Jesus Henry Christ (2011) : Dr. Slavkin O'Hara * Twilight - Chapitre 4 : Révélation 1ère partie (2011) : Aro * Twilight - Chapitre 5 : Révélation 2ème partie (2012) : Aro * The Gospel of Us (2012) : Le Professeur * Mariah Mundi and the Midas Box de Jonathan Newman (2013) : le capitaine Will Charity * Admission de Paul Weitz (2013) : Mark * Secret d'État : Fred Weil (2014) * Loin de la foule déchaînée (2015) : William Boldwood * Alice de l'autre côté du miroir de James Bobin (2016) : McTwisp, le Lapin Blanc (voix) * Passengers de Morten Tyldum (2016) : Arthur * Norman (2016) : Philip Cohen * Nocturnal Animals de Tom Ford (2017) : Carlos * Norman de Joseph Cedar (2017) : Philip Cohen * Home Again de Hallie Meyers-Shyer (2017) : Austen * Brad's Status de Mike White (2017) : Craig Fisher Séries * Gallowglass (1993) : Joe * Maigret (1993) : Philippe * The Grand (1997) : Thomas Jordan * Animated Epics: Beowulf (1998) : Wiglaf (voix) * Lost in France (1998) : Owen * Doomwatch: Winter Angel (1999) : Angel (voix) * Ancient Rome: The Rise and Fall of an Empire (2006) : Empereur « Néron » Claudius Caesar Augustus Germanicus * 30 Rock (2010) : Wesley Snipes * The Special Relationship (2010) : Tony Blair * Doctor Who (2011) : The House (Saison 6, épisode 4) * Masters of Sex (2013) : William Masters * The Spoils of Babylon (2014) : Chet Halner * The Spoils Before Dying (2015) Anecdote *Michael Sheen joue non seulement un vampire dans la saga Twilight mais aussi celui d'un. Lycan dans la saga Underworld. Catégorie:Acteurs